mediumfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sannse
From Dowsiewuwu, sincerely sorry, but also confused I assure you that I created no second account. And I would not do such a thing to a wonderful helper, User:Lily Ford. She made this Wiki a Wiki when I founded it and I deemed it too hard to deal with and almost forgot about it. I gave User:Wikiwikiwa admin rights by a private e-mail request which I allowed because I thought he/she (Not sure???) would make a good admin. I guess I should offer more security as an admin that more than just editing and occasionally reverting vandalism. I have no reason to create a second account and vandalize. I am not a misbehaving child! A juvenile delinquent, if you will. I have a husband, a family, and a job. I have a steady lifestyle and am not a secretive, vandal hacker. I would not put my wiki in danger. I am somewhat insulted that you would accuse me of such a, if I may, childish act and putting my own Wiki, which I take very seriously (and even now after the WikiCrimes taking place), in danger. Again, "LilyFord" has contributed even more than I, the founder of this wiki, have, so I have ABSOLUTELY no reason to take her off of this Wiki. Also, I am not familiar with the Polish language. I can speak German, only because I was born there. I can honestly say that the only thing I have in common with User:Wikiwikiwa is that we are bilingual. If you wish, please respond on my talk page. PS: I am sorry for talking so harshly about this, but it is the only way I can get my point across. Thank You, Elisabeth Perry, Dowsiewuwu can you take me off this WIKI (WIKIWIKIWA) Parents mine decided that i should be taken away from Wiki my account they them have Polski wikia accounts although me, I, am not sure that they have my knowledge of their usernames. I was wondering if Sannse you could help me be off gone from all wikis or this one? At least take my burokrat rights away please if Sannse you cannot remove me permanently? Also, I myself my wiki and my person are not connected to LILYFORD or DOWSIEWUWU. I wanted to be sole admin of Medium wiki, so I connected to Dowsie wuwu from e-mail and through e-mail of hers, I was then able to access wiki accounts and any else connected to her e-mail. GMAIL (my) and YAHOO (dowsiewuwu's) incorporated's caught me, my parents did, and you did. I myself my punishment decided by parents is "grounding" from the computer for vandalising so i need to be gone i guess. I hate the punishment that is this because it ruins my plan to become the sole admin of this wiki. I was going to go after the DOWSIEWUWU next but i decided i would get rid of the top contributar and make it look as though the founder did it. I only accessed the account of Pani DOWSIEWUWU after i realized the history button and that i myself was listed. I then sought that it looked like that we, me and DOWSIEWUWU, were in team. Once more, please remove my account or rights from WIKIA if you can. other wise I just only solution not go on the WIKIAs. --"Wladyslaw Jansan", WIKIWIKIWA (are users supposed to sign name in the way of this or is Elisabeth PERRY Dowsiewuwu just being decorative. SORRY ELISABETH DOWSIEWUWU FOR DOING THINGS THIS THAT WERE SAID. SORRY LILYFORD. SORRY SANNSE! Betrayal of trust To Wikiwikiwa: So you betrayed my trust? I trusted you with my e-mail! Did you get onto my credit cards as well? Did you get onto my husband's e-mail account? I gave you rights and you blatantly disregarded them to... "become the sole admin of this wiki"? What a joke! A Wiki is not something that you have complete control of. A Wiki is something that you work together with other users to achieve the goal of having visitors receiving the information of the subject that they desire. In my personal and harsh opinion, I honestly do not think, even if you have been watching the show from the start, that you would actually make a good, dictator, basically what you are stating, of the Wiki. I am glad that you are a young teen, according to your "apology," which you probably did not even write, being probably your mother or father writing, because being a young teen, you can be grounded. When you are removed off of this Wiki, this Wiki will do better with Lily Ford and I, and whoever trustable that shall become an admin, being the admins. There is no "sole admin"! I know an admin is supposed to assume good faith, but what you have been doing is not in good faith. I can only thank you for reverting what you did, but you need to learn a lesson, and since you are apologizing, you may be starting to. Elisabeth Perry, Dowsiewuwu